inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Paolo Bianchi
Paolo Bianchi ist ein Nebencharakter aus Inazuma Eleven 3 bzw. der dritten Staffel. Er ist ein Stürmer und der Ersatzkapitän von Orpheus, da Nakata, der herkömmliche Kapitän, das Team kurzzeitig verlassen hatte, weil sich alle auf ihn verließen und selbständiger werden sollten. Profil Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"Ein Ass-Stürmer auch bekannt als der Weiße Meteor von Italien."'' Aussehen thumb|left|Erstes treffen mit Mark EvansEr hat kurze braune Haare und blaue Augen. Seine Frisur ähnelt der von Erik Eagle und Yael Amazon. Meistens trägt er die Uniform von Orpheus. In Inazuma Eleven 3 trägt er auch ein anderes Casual-Outfit. Dort trägt er ein hellblaues T-Shirt mit einem dunkel blauen Shirt darüber und einer dunkelbraunen Hose. Dieses Casual-Outfit ist aber nur in Inazuma Eleven 3: Kettenblitz, vorzufinden. Persönlichkeit Er ist ein freundlicher Mensch, er will immer Menschen helfen und hasst es, wenn Menschen die Vorteile derer, die Hilfe brauchen, ausnutzen. Er glaubt an seinen Fußball und sein Team und er gibt auch nicht so leicht auf genau wie Mark Evans. Er ist einer der wenigen Menschen, die Mark mit Vornamen rufen, die anderen sind Camellia Travis, Hector Helio und David Evans. Paolo liebt Fußball und wird scheinbar nie müde ihn zu spielen, da Fußball ihn an seinen Vater erinnert. Genau wie bei Jude Sharp.thumb|left|Paolo im Trainingsanzug von Orpheus Geschichte Staffel 3 Paolo debütierte im Anime in Folge 068. Man sah ihn, als der Inazuma-Bus durch das italienische Gebiet auf Liocott fuhr, beim Training mit seiner Mannschaft. Später am Abend trafen sich Paolo und Mark zum ersten Mal. Er erschien auch auf der Eröffnungsfeier des FFI mit der Fahne mit dem Symbol von Orpheus drauf, da er zurzeit der Kapitän von Orpheus war. In Folge 091 wurde Mr. D der Trainer von Orpheus und er versuchte das Team Orpheus gegen sein Team D als Italiens Repräsentanten auszutauschen. Er beschloss, dass dies in einem Match zwischen Orpheus und Team D entschieden werden soll. Doch am Tag vor dem Spiel gegen Team D, verletzten sich acht Mitglieder. Ray Dark hatte das alles geplant, um den Sieg von Team D zu garantieren. Mark, Jude, Samford und Stonewall halfen jedoch in dem Spiel aus und so gewann Orpheus das Spiel. Jedoch hatte Ray Dark das auch so geplant, denn wegen dem Spiel von Orpheus gegen Team D kamen Mark, Jude, Samford und Stonewall nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu ihrem Spiel gegen The Empire. thumb|Paolo Bianchi im Manga Danach wurde Ray Dark der offizielle Trainer von Orpheus. Von dieser Neuigkeit waren alle schockiert. Doch nach einiger Zeit fragte sich Paolo, warum Ray Dark Fußball so sehr hasste, denn seine Taktiken waren sehr effektiv. So entdeckte er später, dank Hidetoshi Nakata, dem eigentlichen Kapitän von Orpheus, etwas über die Vergangenheit von Ray Dark. Somit beschloss er, Ray Dark zu vertrauen. Nach dieser Erkenntnis war Orpheus in der Lage die Spezialtaktik Catenaccio-Konter zu meistern. Hidetoshi Nakata kam in der zweiten Hälfte des Spiels gegen Inazuma Japan und stellt fest, dass sein Spiel gewachsen sei und stärker geworden ist und dass Paolo ein guter Kapitän ist. Als das Spiel zu Ende ist, steht es unentschieden und dies garantiert Orpheus Platz im Finale. Als nächstes wird er gesehen, wie er zusammen mit Mark Krueger, Dylan Keats, Thiago Torres und Edgar Partinus mit Inazuma Japan trainiert. Jedoch werden sie von den Boten des Himmels und der Hölle, die Suzette und Celia entführen, unterbrochen. Er geht zusammen mit Edgar und Marks Hälfte des Teams, um Rika aus dem Heavens Garden zu retten, was ihnen auch gelingt. Danach sieht man ihn bei dem Spiel von Orpheus gegen Little Gigantes. Orpheus verlor jedoch, ohne ein einziges Tor erzielt zu haben. Außerdem war er schockiert darüber, dass Hector Odins Schwert ohne die Verwendung einer Spezialtechnik blockiert hat. Obwohl Mark später zu ihm kam, um ihn aufzuheitern, war er immer noch verärgert darüber. Später spielt er mit Orpheus gegen Inazuma Japan, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie Little Gigantes spielt. Er sieht das Spiel zusammen mit seinen Teamkameraden und den anderen Teams. In der zweiten Halbzeit ist er schockiert darüber, dass Hector als Stürmer auf das Feld kommt. Als Inazuma Japan das Finale des FFI gewonnen hat, freut er sich für sie. Er verabschiedet sich später am Flughafen von Mark und hofft darauf, dass sie sich im nächsten Welt-Turnier wiedersehen. Film thumb|Paolo kommt aus der Zukunft Im Film reist er zurück in die Vergangenheit, zusammen mit Austin Hobbes, Archer Hawkins, Shawn Froste, Xavier Foster und Canon Evans, um Team Oger zu besiegen. Während des Spiels nutzt er Odins Schwert, damit Canon mit seinem Kanonenschuss ein Tor schießen kann. Seine Schusstechnik Odins Schwert sieht im Film anders aus als im Anime, wie alle anderen Techniken von den Spielern aus der Zukunft. Rekrutierung Inazuma Eleven 3 In Inazuma Eleven 3 kann er einfach nach dem erneuten Sieg über Orpheus abgeworben werden. Nachdem man ihn ausgewählt hat, steht er beim Strandpark in Zentral-Liocott. Wenn er nicht dort steht, muss man öfters den Bereich verlassen und wieder betreten, bis er beim besagten Ort anzufinden ist. Ausehen im Spiel Spezialtechniken Inazuma Eleven 3 * Odins Schwert * Göttlicher Pfeil * Solo-Doppelpass * Hübscher Bengel Inazuma Eleven GO * Ballistenbomber * Luftikus * Pantheon-Crescendo * Hübscher Bengel Spielexklusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *Best of Inazuma 3 Inazuma Eleven Strikers *Weltauswahl Trivia *Er ist neben Mark in Inazuma Eleven 3: Kettenblitz teilweise als Hauptcharakter spielbar. *Während es in Inazuma Eleven 3: Explosion mehr um Hectors Hintergrundgeschichte geht, geht es in Inazuma Eleven 3: Kettenblitz mehr um seine Hintergrundgeschichte. *Seine Spielzüge ähneln denen von Jude Sharp. Navigation en:Fideo Ardena Kategorie:Stürmer Kategorie:Kapitän Kategorie:Holz-Spieler Kategorie:Orpheus Kategorie:Weltauswahl Kategorie:Neo Raimon